The Sewers/Issue 18
This is Issue 18 of The Sewers. Issue 18 : "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." - Norman Cousins "Who is this?" The group's leader, Hunter, asks, as he takes a duffelbag and a box with bottled water. He looks at the two corpses from Elbert and Bella, and then looks at Liam. "And where's Brad?" "I think... We've got some bigger problems, Hunter." Liam says, as he helps Bill with packing a bag with ammo. The whole walkway is filled with boxes and bags. Cole brought Hunter, Seth and Hansi. Hansi is now talking with Ringo, making sure he is okay. "What do you mean?" Hunter asks and looks at Liam. "Those two... They were bit... And they both turned into... Into zombies." Liam says, and sends Bill to the base cars. He then takes a heavy box and goes with Hunter back to the secured area. "What? Does that mean... Well, it makes sense... How would there be that many otherwise? I'll tell the rest." Hunter says quiet. "What about Brad?" Andy hears his brother's name and hastes, with a box in his hands, over to Hunter and Liam. "Brad was bitten too." Andy says, surprisingly calm, considering he just killed two, former, living people. Hunter walks in silence for a moment before saying: "I'm sorry, Andy." Andy makes a dry giggle. "Don't be man... Don't be." As soon as Bill arrives to the secured area, his mother runs over and hugs him. So does his twin sister. Tucker is sitting, still depressed, with his feet in the dirty water running in the middle of the sewers. "I knew you'd make it." Nia says, as she is hugging Bill. "Timmy said you wouldn't, but I knew you would." Bill smiles and searches the base cars for Timmy. He spots him by the drain, keeping watch along with Ethan. "He finally decided to help out?" Bill asks and walks toward one of the tents, the one where Hunter and Lisa sleeps in. Hunter said that they could just put everything into that tent to a start. "Yea. I think he got nervous you guys wouldn't return." Nia says and looks at the other people returning. "Where's Brad?" She looks at Bill and then at Ringo. "And who's he?" "Brad is... Kinda dead." Bill says as he places the box in the tent. "And that's Ringo. Mechanic." "He's kinda hot." Diane says and stares, discretely, at Ringo. "Mom! You've got dad." Nia says with disappointment in her voice. Her brown hair hits Bills nose and Bill snorts. "He's a wreck." Diane says and looks at Tucker, then back at Bill. "It's so good to have you back. I'm so proud of you." "People listen!" Hunter says after he has placed his box in the tent. "This is important. I don't want to scare any of you or anything... But... If you get bitten by one of those zombies... Then you die and turn into one of them..." The sewer is quiet. Very quiet. Everyone stares at Hunter. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues